


Ultimate Relationship

by Chi_Chi_0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Late at Night, Love Confessions, POV First Person, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Chi_0/pseuds/Chi_Chi_0
Summary: He was scared to have feelings for her, "there's no way she'd like me", he'd often think. But that couldn't have been any further from the truth.(This is told through Shuichi's POV, and takes place during Daily life of Chapter 1)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 19





	Ultimate Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi hears his doorbell ring, late into nighttime. Who could it be, and what did they want?
> 
> (Hiya! Sorry if this isn't up to par with anything else you've read, this is my first time writing a fan fic, let alone smut or fluff. But i hope it's good, I'd love to hear your thoughts and criticism)

*Ding dong!* *Ding dong!*

That was the first thing I heard when I woke up, followed by the thoughts: "Who could that be at this time" and "What do they want".

Admittedly, I was nervous. Extremely nervous. I mean, how couldn't I be? What if they wanted to kill me, what if it was the mastermind? In the end, those thoughts were pointless, as when I opened the door, standing there was Kaede, shaking. Her face was pale, as if she just saw a ghost.

"Kaede, whats wrong?" I asked.

"I-I had a nightmare. Is it okay if I could stay here?" She stuttered, a tiny smile lit up across her face. Possibly not really thinking about what she said, she just needed someone to be with.

"Like.. sleep over?" I replied, definitely not one of the best things to say. Both our face lit up red, mine only a little, but her's was like a traffic light.

"Huh? Of course not! That's not me saying I don't want to but-". Somehow, her face lit up even more afterwards.

"It's okay, come in and sit down, I'll get you some water." I said. Her blushing calmed down, as she walked in and sat on the chair at the desk. As I was walking back with the water, I could see her twiddling with her thumbs, still a little nervous. She looked adorable. I wish I could tell her that, but I've made her blush enough tonight, I thought. I handed her the water. 

"Thank you, you're amazing Shuichi!" She giggled. Again, I could see a smile on her face, much bigger this time. I must've been able to calm her down a fair bit.

"A-amazing? How so?" I stuttered, blushing.

"Well, it's just whenever I'm with you, I feel so safe. Like I don't have to worry about anything, all my worries just fade away y'know?" She replied.

"I-I feel the same with you too.. T-thank you Kaede". I was stuttering so much, like someone just confessed their love. I guess I'm not used to people being so kind so me, it didn't help that it was Kaede either.

"Hey, can I ask you something Shuichi?" She asked, her face a lot more serious now.

"Oh um, sure" I replied, a little nervous, why the sudden change in tone? I didn't upset her did I?

"How long do you think it should take to fall in love with someone?" She asked, the serious look still there. I jolted back a little, not expecting a question like that. Is this about me? I shouldn't jump to conclusions. She wouldn't like a guy like me, right?

"Umm, I don't think there's a certain amount of time needed. Time doesn't determine whether you're in love with someone." Shoot, did I give it away? I dont think I was that obvious.

"Oh? That's actually quite relieving to hear, you speak like you have experience Shuichi" She laughed. Looks like I did give it away.

"O-Oh, no I've... never actually had a girlfriend before" I muttered. Though I suppose that would be obvious, no-one would love a loser like me, especially not Kaede.

"Huh! Really? That's really surprising" She praised. Again my face was flushed red.

"H-How so?" I quickly replied, a little eager to know the answer, because I had no idea what she saw in me. Me of all people.

"You're so kind and considerate, and what I said before, seeing your face makes me so happy. I feel so comfortable around you Shuichi" She answered, almost as if she were scolding me. Unknowingly, a few tears came down from my face. I only realised once she swiped them away.

"Can I tell you something Kaede?" I asked. Now's the best time, right? If I don't tell her now, I might never be able to.

"Of course, what is it?" She replied. That precious smile of hers still shining across her face.

"Kaede.. I-I love you." I said it, I can't believe I said it! Oh god, what if she doesn't feel the same way, what if she tells everyone? I can't start to imagine what Tenko would say, and I'd probably never hear the end of it from Miu. Before I knew it, her face was just like mine. I'd never seen someone more embarrassed, never seen a brighter shade of red.

"You really said it huh, I can't believe it. I-I feel the same Shuichi. I love you too" She confessed. I couldn't believe it. I had no idea what to say or what to do, but there's one thing I did know, I couldn't be any happier.

"So what now?" I wondered. "Y-You can sit on the bed with me if you want" I added.

She nodded in response, and sat right next to me. I don't think I'd ever been this close to another girl before, and here I am sat next to the girl of my dreams. Without thinking I placed my hand on top of hers, but she didn't react, instead she turned her hand over and held mine. It was warm, I don't think I'd ever felt this comfortable before, it really felt like I was dreaming but I know I wasn't. I was holding the hand of The Ultimate Musician, Kaede Akamatsu, the girl I never knew I'd love so much.

"I've never held hands with a boy before" Kaede giggled, I understood since I was the exact same. But I knew I liked it and I'm sure she did too since she place her free hand on top of mine, this was like I was in heaven, it was complete bliss. I knew I wanted to do more, and I was trying not to let the animalistic side of me take over, the last thing I'd want to do is upset her.

"Shuichi, I'm so lucky to have you, I love you so much. I'm so happy that I have you in my life." She emphasised. I'd never felt more happy hearing something in my life. Whenever I've been complimented before I'd treasure those words and look back on them constantly throughout the day, and now that those words are coming from Kaede I'll likely treasure them to the day I die, it doesn't help that her voice is so cute too.

"I've never felt so happy before Kaede, I love you so, so much. I can't imagine what I'd be like here without you, I wan't to be with you always" Hopefully that wasn't just rambling to her, it came from the heart after all. "Do you want to do a little m-more?"

"Y-you mean kiss? I've never kissed a boy before.. I don't want it to be bad" she cried.

"It's okay s-sweetheart, as long its with you" I smiled. I hope that's a nickname she liked, it couldn't seem any more better fitting than for someone like her.

"S-sweetheart? I like that" She giggled. "You're right though, honestly I really want to as well." Well, someone has to make the first move. I lent in towards her and cupped her head with my hand, my thumb rubbing against her soft cheek. Her skin was incredibly smooth, almost delicate. I leaned in further, and eventually... gave her an awkward little kiss on the lips. I can do more than that, come on Shuichi! I think she realised I wanted a more intimate kiss, so she opened her mouth just a little, enough for me to slide my tongue inside her mouth. It was warm, really warm, but in a nice way. I didn't want to leave. As we moved our tongues around awkwardly, we knew we had to get better. And what better way than experience. Her tongue against mine, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't dreamed of it but I don't have to now. My dream has came true. Eventually I pulled away.

"That was.. amazing. Awkward but amazing" I gasped.

"Couldn't have put it any other way. We are *so* doing that again" She replied, laughing.

"Next time, you'll be the one starting it, not me, that was stressful!" I giggled. We were still holding hands, even now, I honestly forgot since I had gotten so used to it.

"Fine, fine" She replied.

"So, do you want to sleep over after all?" I said jokingly

"I'd love to baby" She replied, again that adorable smile of hers, I truly meant it when I said I felt so lucky to have someone like her. And that's how our evening ended. Us curling up in bed together, we had no fears in the world.

"Goodnight sweetheart". And before I knew it, we were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh! I'm finally finished. I feel really happy with this, so I hope it's good. Sorry that there's a lot of dialogue. I'm planning to do more chapters, possibly with some fluff or smut involved so i'll make sure not to use so much.  
> Again, I'd love to hear your opinions. Have an amazing day!


End file.
